Acts Of Courage
by koipond-tea
Summary: The war was over and all Calla wanted was a peaceful life. But being the one to take down Voldemort and not be recognized in the shops of Diagon Alley was just a little difficult. So when a friend gives her the opportunity to leave she takes it not knowing that she's willingly walking into a whole other mess. One that may just have larger consequences. FemHarry!


**Disclaimer: **All rights go to J.K Rowling for this amazing and incredible Harry Potter series. As for the Vampire Diaries, they belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. This disclaimer is to last the duration of the entire story.

**A/N: **So I got a bit bored and this popped into my head and wouldn't get out so I decided why not? This doesn't mean Revelations is dead, I will still continue.

So as the same in my other story Revelations the Harry Potter events happened in the '90s I transferred them to 2009, the same year as The Vampire Diaries (TV show) started. Not many HP characters will be in this story since it is set in Mystic Falls... Compliant up until the Final Battle and completely ignores the epilogue.

And yes I have also changed the gender of Harry to a girl.

Thanks for taking the time to check my story, I hope you like it.

* * *

_Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I was sure we could see a new start – Mumford and Sons; Hopeless Wanderer _

Three months. It's been three months since the war had ended and all his scars had healed, well most of them anyway; he looked just as he had before only this time he wasn't the same person.

It's been three months since the war and Draco Malfoy still looked over his shoulder in fear. His family who had taught him nothing but blood purity and status, the dark ways of a pure blood family and the Dark Lord was now gone. Everything they had worked for was diminished in mere seconds. But it was better this way, the Wizarding World was better off without the Dark Lord, even Draco who had known nothing but the dark thought so.

Draco shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket as he walked down a gravel driveway his eyes darting around trying to spot anything out of place. The last thing he wanted to do was unknowingly bring someone to this particular destination.

Draco walked closer to the door pulling his wand out he muttered a low _Alohomora _and with a sharp click the door opened. Draco hesitated for a moment before he cautiously took a step in; he shivered feeling the wards around the house test his magic making sure he wasn't there to harm the people who lived there.

Draco breathed softly rolling his shoulders back he gently shouted. "Hello? Calla, are you here?"

"Back here." Calla called from the back of her little cottage.

Draco wandered towards the sound of high pitched squeals and soft feminine chuckles. He reached the open door to the bathroom and there, kneeling on the floor in front of the tub was a very wet Calla Potter. She was chuckling while trying to hold onto an extremely wet Teddy.

Draco smiled leaning against the door frame watching as Calla picked up a small bowl to rinse the shampoo from the boy's thick, dusty brown hair. With a squeal the toddler had covered his eyes and all of his hair sucked up into his skull leaving him balder than a newborn baby and covered in suds.

"Very clever, Teddy." Calla emptied the bowl on the boys' head anyway, rinsing all of the soap away. "Hey, Draco, hand me that towel?"

Without a word Draco handed her the towel.

"Thanks." Calla said. She wrapped the towel around the little boy patting him down before lifting him out of the tub and walking out of the bathroom. "So, what brings you here?"

Draco followed her out to the front room. "I thought I would spend some time with my favorite person."

Calla stopped and looked at him a large smile growing on her face. "I'm your favorite?"

"I was talking about Teddy." He replied smiling at Calla's eye roll. "But you are a close second."

"Gee, thanks. Here, told onto your number one for a second." Calla said passing Teddy towards him.

"Dray-go!" Teddy squealed wrapping his chubby little arms around his neck. "Baff." He gurgled, white blonde hair not that different from his sprouting messily from his scalp.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you're really here?" Calla asked as she walked back over to the boys, one of Teddy's toddler shirts in hand.

"I got an owl from my parents." Draco mumbled bouncing Teddy slightly as he started to squirm when Calla got closer.

Calla stopped and stared at Draco for a moment before she hesitantly asked. "How are they?"

"Fine." Draco replied shortly. "They left Greece and moved back to Paris after a little tiff in the market with an English tourist who was definitely not a muggle."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sure you don't really want to know especially after all the things my family put you and the others through."

Calla sighed and turned to the little boy in Draco's arms, she smiled gently and tried to pull the toddler shirt over Teddy's suddenly enormous head.

"Teddy." Calla warned and with a cheeky baby smile his head shrunk back to normal size. Calla looked at Draco for a second smiling slightly she took Teddy from his arms and started to put a diaper on the squealing little boy.

"You look tired." Draco observed as Calla finished placing Teddy on the floor where he immediately started to crawl towards his toys.

"Yes, well Teddy's a handful."

"It's not just that is it?" Draco asked as Calla started to pick up miscellaneous things around the room.

"It's nothing really, I just thought that since Voldemort was dead they would leave me alone." Calla murmured softly. "If anything its gotten worse, I can't even go to Diagon Alley without a posse of photographers and reporters from _The Prophet_ following me or someone shouting 'look it's the chosen one'."

"So leave."

"It isn't that simple, Draco."

"Yes, it is." Draco insisted. "That's actually why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Calla paused looking at him in confusion.

"You're important to me Calla. You and Teddy both. Not only because Teddy's my cousin and you are too in way but because you saved me, twice. And I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Draco. I saved you because I didn't want you to die, even if we hated each other all through our Hogwarts years."

"Still. I have something for you." Draco said holding out a folder Calla didn't see before.

She hesitantly grabbed hold of it and opened it. Inside were papers and documents for both her and Teddy, as well as a deed to a house in Mystic Falls, Virginia all the way in America.

"This is a bit much, don't you think?" Calla asked breathlessly a little shocked.

"No. If there's anything I learnt from my father it was to think ahead and be prepared."

"Draco, I can't just leave. What about Hogwarts? We're still rebuilding -"

"There are other people who can do magic too, Hogwarts is progressing fast it should be done in a few months." Draco countered but Calla went on like she hadn't heard him.

"And the prosecution of other Death Eaters I have to be present for that -"

"No you don't."

"And I can't leave Ron and Hermione, they need me."

"Last I heard they were planning a trip to Australia to retrieve Grangers parents." Draco said his smug smile that Calla had loathed all through their school years together was etched upon his face. "I've also told them about my plan for you to leave they think it's a brilliant idea. They said you could do with some peace and quiet."

"And what about me, Draco? What about what I want?"

"Then tell me." Draco said his gaze softening.

She hesitated before answering. "I want to raise Teddy where no one will bother us, hurt us or praise us. I want to raise him peacefully."

"Then what's your best bet? The Wizarding World or the muggle world in America?"

Calla sighed turning to watch Teddy as he played with his toys but spoke directly to Draco. "I hate you."

A wide grin spread across Draco's face knowing he had won.


End file.
